Lost and Found
by shadowpixie01
Summary: This is the story of how Tails meets his sister. This is my first regular fanfic so please review to tell me how I did (unless its just gonna be flat out rude). Complete.


Tails was in the woods heading back to the house. It was one of the few times he wasn't walking with Sonic, who was hopefully waiting for him. It also was one of the few times he thought willingly of his family. _Maybe they're still out there somewhere _he thought then shook his head. _If they were, they would have done something to get my attention by now _he thought, drawing his mind away from it as he continued home.

"Hey Tails." Knuckles said from the living room as Tails walked in. "Hey. Where's Sonic?" "Jet and Storm came by. Jet challenged Sonic to a race. I would've raced Storm, but I figured that it would be better to stay for when you got back. Nothing unusual." _Yeah except the fact that Wave wasn't with them _Tails thought as he went upstairs to his room. _At least Sonic's not bored but where's Wave?_

Tails closed his bedroom door and turned on the radio which was in the middle of a Chaotix Detective Agency commercial. As Tails started planning on what to do, the commercial ended and a familiar, and feminine, voice come on saying "Hey people! Aqua here and you're listening to the hits on 94.3 PTF radio! Send me a request by calling 855-943-7984 or e-mailing me at aqua ! Now, we're starting off with a personal favorite, Zebrahead's version of His World!" Tails smiled since Aqua seem friendlier, and less intimidating, than most radio jockeys which was why he and the rest of the Sonic Universe always tuned in when she came on. He listened as he went back to work, humming the songs as he did so.

Later, at 94.3 PTF's radio station, a girl fox was walking out the door as Wave waited. "Ready?" the she-fox asked as she grabbed her Extreme Gear (its blue with light blue water drops depicted on it). "Tona (its pronounced like Tonya), you know I'm always ready." Wave said as they rode off on their Extreme Gear in the direction of the forest.

Meanwhile, Tails was heading out the door with his Extreme Gear in hand. Sonic was probably eating a chili dog, and he was definitely playing video games with Silver, Knuckles, and Jet from the the voices. _I'll only be out for a little bit. They won't miss me _he thought as he closed the door outside and raced off into the woods. Tails was careful in the woods, especially when he started hearing three feminine voices. He got off his Extreme Gear and started walking closer, careful not to make a sound. He had to show himself though because one of them had heard him and had told the others.

He was at the only lake in the woods which no one (well, _almost _no one) went anywhere near. "Tails! What are you doing eavesdropping?!" Wave exclaimed in clear outrage. "Sorry. I was just wondering why you three are meeting at the one place no one _else_ goes near." Tails said with effect. "First off: Is it any of your business why? Second off: Could you, or anyone for that matter, please introduce yourself?" one of the others said.

She was a light brown fox with Tails's blue eyes. She wore an all aqua blue outfit that consisted of a sleeveless shirt, a skirt, and boots with white gloves being the only exception. She had long hair that had a blue shine to it, some in the form of bangs that covered part of her left eye and the rest in a aqua blue ponytail. Like most tails, she had a single tail, though it seem almost like two at times, that was tipped white at the end like Tails's tails (try not to get confused). In truth, she looked very similar to Tails.

"Um...you are?" Tails asked, confused. "My name's Tona, and no I'm not telling you my last name. Your name is?" she responded as she crossed her arms and went into a posture most girls did. "Miles Prower, though everyone calls me Tails." "We meet here _because_ of the fact that no one else does." Blaze said. "I told you that you looked like someone I know." he heard Wave whisper to Tona.

"Hey, Tona, didn't you say you're last name is Prower as well?" Wave asked. "Ye-wait a minute. I see what you're doing." Tona said though it was easy to see she almost said yeah. "It is?" Tails said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice. Wave whispered something to Tona who looked surprised at what she heard then she nodded about something else though she didn't look happy about it.

"Ta-"Wave started before being interrupted by a laugh everyone knew all too well. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Tails, Wave, and Blaze! Its so nice to see you. Who might you be?" Eggman said the question directed at Tona. "Why should I tell _you_?" Tona snapped, knowing that a little information can go a long way. "Smart answer. However, it will only get you so far. Robots, capture them. I'll be researching this one." he said as robots rushed at them. They looked at each other before racing off on their extreme Gear, Blaze having to ride with Tona.

Tona, Blaze," Wave shouted behind her,"is there something you can do?" Blaze shook her head and Tona shouted back "Blaze says she can't. I could try, but I can't guarantee anything." She started so intensely, Tails thought he could see her aura (or you could call it energy). As soon as they stopped in a clearing, a wave of water came and destroyed the pursuing robots. Tona collapsed from exhaustion right after that, and had it not been for Blaze and Wave rushing to her side right then, she would of hit the ground.

Tails was completely dumbfounded by what he just seen. "That's another reason why we meet at the lake though ,until now, its never been necessary." Blaze said simply as she handed Wave a bottle of water. Wave poured some on Tona who woke up almost instantly. "Thanks." she said, wise awake and surprisingly dry.

A few days later, Wave went over to Sonic and his friends' house to find Tona and Tails talking outside. After the incident, Tails found out that Tona actually had two tails, which were again twisted into one tail, and she had met the others. "Hey Wave." Tona said, being the first to see her. "Hey Tails and Tona. Can I talk with you real quick?"

"So, basically, you checked see if we're related." Tails said. "She did by our request." Sonic and Jet said as they walked out of the house. After a nod from Jet, Wave said "It turns out that you two are brother and sister." Suddenly, everyone heard a laugh that was all too familiar.

Everyone knew to call Tona by the name she used on the radio so when Sonic said "Aqua, run." she knew he meant her. "I can take care of myself, Sonic." Tona said, standing her ground. "Aqua's not real name, is it _Tona_?" Eggman said slyly. Wave whispered something to Tona who nodded then ran for the lake. "You can run but you can't hide." Eggman said as he and a swarm of robots started pursuing Tona which caused her to laugh and say without lokking back "Yeah cause everyone knows you're a stalker."

Tails, Sonic, Wave, and Jet ran to the lake to find Tona at the edge of the lake facing Eggman. Soon, Sonic and Jet were having an argument about Tona and Sonic's fear of water when Tails said "Guys, look!" Sonic and Jet turned again to see Tona _literally _walking backwards on water away from Eggman which is when the jaws dropped. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Eggamn said, impressed and thinking _Good thing I brought my mind control ray in case this happened_. "You haven't seen anything yet." Tona said slyly.

Suddenly, robots were surrounding the area of the lake and had somehow rendered Sonic helpless. "Tona!" Tails yelled in distress as the robots surrounded him, Jet, Wave, and Sonic with no way of escape. Tona saw what was going on and her eyes had a look of fury to them. Tails noticed that right when her eyes showed fury, the lake started forming equally furious, but not nearly as visible, waves.

"Ah...is the the little girl mad that my robots are attacking her friends?" Eggman said mockingly and babyish. Tona shot Tails a look that said _May I_. _It would sure help_ Tails thought then he noticed Tona give a look of acknowledgement as if she knew what he was thinking. Then, he realized Tona hadn't looked at him at all but instead they were doing what parents called "sibling telepathy" where the siblings had a speechless communication though it was to be a myth, at least to him.

Tona closed her eyes and Tails knew everyone could see her aura because Wave, Sonic, and Jet were looking at her in amazement. When her eyes opened again, they had a defiant and fierce look that told everyone that she wasn't a pushover or just another pretty face off the street. Over the little time that he had known her, Tails had grown to respect that look. It was the look that could, and had, even shut up Shadow, Knuckles, and, well, anyone.

"Hope you're ready to have a splash." Tona said. Suddenly, all that anyone could see was water. When everyone could see again, they all noticed they were dry and the robots, with Eggman, were gone. "Why?!" Sonic yelled unhappily. "Hey! The lake hasn't changed!" Wave said in astonishment.

Tails saw a movement near the lake and walked towards it, knowing it was Tona. everyone else followed tails to see Tona was panting but otherwise fine. "Nic job, Tona. Especially on scaring Sonic." Jet said, bursting into laughter as he avoided an elbow to the stomach. Tona rolled her eyes as they started heading back to the house.

**Tona: Thank you, shdowpixie01! As for the readers who are curious as to know what's going on right now, I'm living with Tails and his friends at the moment- Tails: So we're still hanging out! Sonic: Tona! *storms over, dipping wet* Tona:*uses powers to formm a wall of water* I didn't do it. If you wanna complain, you can storm your butt over to Jet. Jet: *runs as he laughs hysterically**shadowpixie01 speaking* Its no problem, Tona. *receives a hug from Tona, Tails, Wave, and Blaze* Wave: Tona, good choice on the author. Tona: Actually Tails had the idea. I just gave her the details. *shadowpixie01 speaking again* I'm sorry if any of you readers were disappointed. If there is a fanfiction on here that you believe that I completely stole, put the title in the reviews or PM it to me and I'll delete this story as soon as I read the message. If you just believe I should read that fanfiction, send me the author's name and/or the title. Sonic, Jet, Silver, and Knuckles: By the way, if it stands for anything, what does PTF stand for? shadowpixie01, Tails, Tona, Wave, and Blaze: PTF stands for Prowers To Find. *shadowpixie01 speaking again* Until the next fanfiction. Bye!**


End file.
